CRAZE
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 14 – "Karena disini, pemberontakan sama saja dengan harapan kosong" Dan pada malam itu, hal yang tak pernah ia sangka terjadi begitu saja. Ia menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya kepada Chanyeol, seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C.R.A.Z.E (Cause Rebellions Are Zero Expextation)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Mistery, AU, Supernatural**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi..? Kau berubah pikiran byunbaek?"

Sudah sekian kalinya namja bermata bulat itu mengatakan hal yang sama, meyakinkan lawan bicaranya agar mau mengikuti sarannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi melihat lawan bicaranya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Oh ayolah baek, itu tidak terlalu buruk kau tahu. Aku akan membujuk bosku untuk mempertimbangkan—"

"Tidak!" Namja manis itu menangkupkan tangan di kedua pipinya dengan ekspresi berlebihan, menbuat namja bermata bulat didepannya memutar bola mata malas.

"Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, itu hanya rumah—"

"Itu rumah sakit jiwa kyung!"

"—sakit jiwa"

kyungsoo, pria bermata bulat itu mendengus kesal, kesal dengan sahabatnya yg seenaknya memotong ucapannya.

Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih untuk tidak datang kemari dan menemani muffy —kucing peliharaannya— yang sedang mengandung itu.

Ya, ia memutuskan untuk mengawinkan kucing persianya dengan jenis kucing bengal yg langka dan mahal milik tetangganya.

Tentu saja itu tidak mudah karena si pemilik kucing itu awalnya ragu jika muffy akan menularkan penyakit hewan pada kucingnya

Tapi— hei! Mengapa kita harus membahas kucing?

Lalu bagaimana kyungsoo bisa berada di restoran cepat saji ini bersama baekhyun?

Sungguh, sebenarnya dia tidak mau.

Salahkan baekhyun yg datang ke apartemennya sambil memohon2 padanya untuk mencarikan pekerjaan

Pria itu mengaku jika ia baru saja dipecat oleh atasannya karena ia tak sengaja menumpahkan cairan eyeliner ke daftar pasien rawat jalan di klinik tempat kerjanya dulu. oh yang benar saja?

Bagaimana ia bisa mengenakan eyeliner pada saat jam kerja?

 _"Aku hanya ingin mencoba produk baru itu kyung, itu impor kau tahu!"_

Itu jawaban baekhyun tadi pagi saat ia bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang sama, ugh siapa yang peduli itu impor atau tidak.

Disinilah ia sekarang, karena naluri persahabatannya dengan baekhyun, juga karena baekhyun telah mengancam akan menculik muffy jika ia tak mau membantu, _great._

Namja bermata sipit itu mengacak surai coklat karamelnya dengan frustasi. Bola matanya beregerak ke kanan dan ke kiri secara terus menerus, gelisah.

"Well, aku hanya ingin membantu. Yasudah kalau kau ti—"

"Bagaimana jika orang-orang gila itu mendekatiku? Bagaimana jika mereka menatapku? Apa yang harus kulakukan kyung?!"

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja, meraih bahu kyungsoo yg duduk di seberangnya lalu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu tak berdosa itu dengan brutal

"Demi tuhan, mereka hanya—"

"Orang gila! Orang gila kyung! Bagaimana.. b-bagaimana jika mereka menyerangku? Bagaimana jika—"

"Tangani saja mereka, kau kan akan jadi perawa—"

"Diam!"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Ia menghempaskan tangan baekhyun dari kedua bahunya, baru satu kali menyela saja ia sudah mendapat bentakan dari sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam itu. Bagaimana dengan nasibnya yg sejak tadi disela oleh baekhyun?

Oh, kyungsoo yang malang

Beberapa detik kemudian, tatapan tajam baekhyun melembek bola matanya bergerak liar kembali.

"Bayangkan saja setiap hari kau akan bertemu orang-orang tidak waras. Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu bisa saja membahayakan dirimu. Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku.."

Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas yg dibuat-buat. Tangannya terangkat, seakan-akan menyeka air mata yg sebenarnya tidak pernah ada itu dengan lengan jaket jeansnya. Sudah keberapa kalinya kyungsoo memutar bola matanya menanggapi sahabatnya yg dikira berlebihan itu. Bagaimana jika syaraf-syaraf di bola matanya lelah lalu tak bisa bergerak kembali?

O-oh, sekarang siapa yang berlebihan?

"Kau tahu baek, aku merasakan itu setiap hari dan itu tidak—"

"Bagaimana jika mereka datang dengan teriakan memekakkan telinga lalu—"

"Kau ti—"

"—mereka menjambaki rambutku dengan liar—"

"Kau terlalu sering menonton telenovela ba—"

"—lalu mereka menyeretku ke sebuah gudang dan oh tuhan bagaimana jika mereka memperkosaku kyung?"

"Oh ya ampun baek tenanglah! Kau tidak akan mengalami itu semua, percayalah padaku"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sangat melelahkan membujuk orang seperti baekhyun.

ia memang bekerja menjadi seorang perawat di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa, tapi oh ayolah! Itu tidak seburuk yang orang katakan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah sakit biasa, kecuali pasiennya.

Tapi sungguh, tidak akan ada pasien seperti yang digambarkan oleh baekhyun, itu hanya terjadi di film-film saja. Tapi tanpa diduga, kali ini raut wajah baekhyun melembut, menatap penuh harap pada kyungsoo.

"Kau benar, aku terlalu berlebihan"

Memang. Batin kyungsoo dalam hati

"Baiklah. Karena kau juga bekerja disana, aku akan mencobanya. Kau akan membantuku kan kyung?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menepuk sebelah bahu baekhyun, mengelusnya perlahan. Lega karena akhirnya pria imut yg nyatanya usianya lebih tua darinya itu mendengarkan sarannya.

"Tentu saja, aku senang kau mau mencobanya"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya tersenyum. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti akan senang bekerja disana, tak akan ada kejadian-kejadian seperti yang kau pikirkan percayalah. Bagaimanapun mereka juga manusia, hanya saja jiwanya sedikit terganggu. Bukankah menyenangkan jika kita dapat membantu mereka keluar dari kekangan batin dan kembali ke jati diri mereka yg sesungguhnya?"

Baekhyun menunduk, berpikir.

Benar juga, meskipun apa yang kyungsoo katakan sedikit berlebihan, tapi tak seharusnya ia menganggap orang yg sakit jiwa seperti itu.

Ia perlahan mengangguk lalu tersenyum semakin lebar. Sedikit yakin jika pekerjaan yg kyungsoo tawarkan akan menyenangkan nantinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Seseorang di depan pintu restoran tampak mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara. Menatap ke arah kyungsoo yg kini menyadari keberadaannya setelah teriakan tadi.

"Oh xiumin hyung!"

Namja bernama xiumin itu menghampiri meja yang kyungsoo dan baekhyun tempati.

"Oh, ada baekhyun juga ternyata?"

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebut mendongakkan kepala menatap xiumin dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Ne hyung"

"Xiu hyung, bukankah saat ini shift kerjamu? Mengapa kemari?"

Kyungsoo menatap xiumin yang mengenakan seragam putih khas perawat yang berlogo lambang rumah sakit jiwa, sama seperti yg biasa ia kenakan

"Sekarang jam makan siang ku, aku tak berselera menyantap bekal makan siangku di sana dan memilih makan siang disini saja"

Ia duduk di samping kyungsoo setelah memesan seporsi pasta dan segelas _coke_ kepada pelayan.

"Kau tahu baekhyun? Aku bekerja di tempat yg sama dengan kyungsoo ."

Kyungsoo menahan napas. Takut-takut apa yg akan dikatakan xiumin dapat menggagalkan semua perjuangannya untuk membujuk baekhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa kyungsoo begitu was-was. Xiumin itu tukang bergosip dan mulutnya sangat ember, setidaknya itu yg kyungsoo lihat selama ini

"Benarkah? Kyungsoo belum bilang padaku hyung"

Baekhyun kembali menyantap burgernya.

"Sebenarnya aku punya kemampuan melihat hantu kalau kau mau tahu"

Ia sedikit berbisik saat mengatakan itu. Pria berpipi chubby itu memungut potongan _french fries_ yg berada diatas piring baekhyun dan memakannya. Tak sadar dengan tatapan aneh kyungsoo yg tertuju padanya. Dan tatapan penasaran dari baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba-tiba dapat merasakan hawa aneh di sekitarnya. Tapi ia tampak tertarik dengan ucapan xiumin.

"Waaah benarkah hyung?"

Kyungsoo diam-diam menepuk dahinya tanpa suara. Dan baekhyun sepertinya belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan xiumin. Baekhyun semakin membulatkan mulutnya sambil berkata 'wah' saat xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung. Apakah yg dikatakan orang-orang itu benar? Bagaimana hantu itu terlihat? Apa kau bisa menyentuhnya?"

Xiumin dan baekhyun serentak menatap aneh pada kyungsoo yg kini membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja. Lalu mengabaikannya begitu saja saat kepala kyungsoo terhenti. Mungkin sedang banyak hutang, pikir mereka.

"Mereka sama seperti kita, hanya saja kita tak dapat menyentuhnya. Itu karena kita berada di alam yg berbeda dengan mereka"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan paranormal dan bertanya hal yg sama. Dan ia mengatakan dapat menyentuh hantu"

Xiumin tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos baekhyun. Ia menyantap hidangan yg baru saja diantarkan oleh pelayan itu dengan lahap.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Itu hanya dapat terjadi didalam mimpi. _Yeah,_ mungkin saja hahaha"

Baekhyun cemberut mendengar gelak tawa xiumin. Tak percaya bahwa paranormal yang ia kunjungi beberapa waktu lalu bersama sehun ternyata berbohong padanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia ikut tersenyum mengingat pemikiran bodohnya.

Kyungsoo yg sejak tadi hanya diam kini berencana akan mengalihkan pembicaraan ini agar tidak semakin menjurus.

"Sudahlah jangan membahas hal itu. Bagaimana kalau—"

"Kau tahu, Setiap hari aku melihat arwah gentayangan yang berbeda-beda di tempat kerjaku. tapi kali ini sungguh menyebalkan. Hantu itu menggangguku sejak pagi bahkan ia mengatakan bahwa ia hantu yg paling tampan dan akan menjadi seorang aktor terkenal jika masih hidup. Tampan atau tidak tetap saja hantu. Menjijikkan sekali"

Senyum baekhyun hilang.

A-apa yg baru saja dikatakan xiumin?

D-dimana?

Di tempat kerjanya?

Di tempat kerja kyungsoo?

Di tempat yg akan ia—

"HUWAAAAAA! KYUNGSOO AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Xiumin hyung, tenggelamkan aku ke dalam bumi sekarang juga"

 **.**

 **.**

Shift malam. Oke.

Apa tidak ada yg lebih bagus dari ini?

Perkenalan tempat, karyawan dan sedikit pelatihan telah dilakukan di hari pertama baekhyun di tempat kerja barunya kemarin. Ini hari keduanya masuk kerja dan ia sudah disuguhkan dengan pilihan bekerja menjadi:

a. perawat shift malam

b. cleaning service

c. Tukang kebun

Yang benar saja! Ini lebih menyebalkan daripada mengerjakan ujian negara. Ia tak mungkin memilih menjadi tukang kebun dan mengorbankan jari dan kuku-kukunya menghitam karena setiap hari membelai rerumputan dan dedaunan yg sangat kotor.

Bagimana tidak? Ini musim penghujan _man_! Lumpur dimana-mana dan itu sama sekali bukan style baekhyun.

Ah dan cleaning service? Itu bahkan lebih buruk. Menjadi seorang cleaning service berarti juga harus membersihkan berpuluh-puluh bilik toilet menjijikkan itu? Itu tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk jika yg kau tangani adalah toilet orang waras. Jadi, bekerja di shift malam adalah pilihan terbaiknya untuk saat ini.

Setidaknya harga dirinya sedikit lebih terangkat karna menjadi seorang perawat, bukannya tukang kebun atau cleaning service. Meskipun kadang bayangan hantu seperti yg xiumin ceritakan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tentang itu, kyungsoo harus susah payah meyakinkan baekhyun kembali, dibantu oleh xiumin tentu saja.

Ia menyeduh kopi di dapur rumah sakit. Berharap dengan sedikit asupan kopi, mata kantuknya menjadi lebih segar. Aroma sedap khas kopi yg mulai menguar membuat baekhyun sedikit rileks.

"Kau perawat baru disini?"

Tubuh baekhyun menegang. Gerakan tangannya yg mengaduk kopi terhenti. Suara berat di belakangnya itu membuatnya takut setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau yg dikatakan xiumin benar? Tapi kata xiumin orang biasa yg tak memiliki kemampuan indigo tidak akan bisa melihat hantu. Dan ia bersumpah belum pernah melihat wujud hantu sebelumnya. Jadi dia bukan indigo kan?

T-tapi xiumin tidak bilang kalau orang biasa juga bisa mendengar suara hantu atau tidak. Oh bagaimana ini?

Ia mengutuk dalam hati atasannya yg menyuruhnya bekerja di tengah malam begini. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya kebawah seperti akan menangis.

"A-aku hanya perawat baru disini, aku bersumpah tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku mohon pergilah dan biarkan aku bebas—"

"Hey—"

"Aku janji akan bersikap baik saat bekerja disini dan tidak akan mengganggu kalian maka dari itu jangan menggangguku.. Ya tuhan... tolong selamatkanlah hambamu ini dari hantu-hantu mengerikan.."

Kedua tangannya terangkat di depan dada, jari-jarinya saling bertautan. Membuat gestur seperti sedang berdoa dengan mata terpejam, bibir berkomat-kamit dan tubuh bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Siapa yg kau sebut hantu? Dasar kerdil."

Baekhyun ingin sekali melarikan diri, tapi jitakan di pucuk kepalanya membuatnya membuka mata dan berbalik. Mulutnya terbuka hampir melontarkan kalimat umpatan, tapi seorang namja tinggi yg mengenakan seragam pasien di hadapannya itu membuatnya mengganti kalimat umpatan yang hampir ia ucapkan.

"Ternyata hanya orang gila." Ia menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya lega.

"Apa? Aku bukan orang gila"

Raut serius pria di hadapannya itu membuat baekhyun sejenak percaya jika ia bukan salah satu pasien rumah sakit ini. Tapi ia mengenakan seragam pasien, dan itu sudah jelas.

Ia melirik jam tangan yg melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari, istirahatlah biar kuantar kau ke kamarmu."

Baekhyun melirik nomor kamar pasien yg berada di gelang pasien yg namja itu kenakan.

 _333_

"Tapi aku benar-benar bukan orang gila. Aku ini seorang aktor. lihat, apakah ada orang gila setampan diriku?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi karena penasaran ia mendongakkan kepalanya juga. Sial, mengapa orang gila ini sangat tinggi? Dilihatnya wajah pria berambut coklat itu. O-oh benar. Bagaimana bisa seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa mengecat rambutnya sekeren itu? Memangnya di rumah sakit ini ada salon? Dan d-dan mengapa dia sangat tampan—

 _Kedip_

 _Tampar_

 _Kedip lagi_

sadarlah byunbaek, dia hanya orang gila. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berharap pemikiran bodohnya itu lenyap. Pria tampan— maksudnya pria sakit jiwa itu memandang aneh pada perawat dengan tinggi badan sejajar dengan dagunya yg menampar-nampar pelan pipinya sendiri.

"Ya ya kau benar, kau adalah seorang aktor"

Tidak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan orang gila, pikir baekhyun.

Sudah cukup kemarin ia disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut berantakan yg terus saja memanggilnya barbie, dan diikuti oleh seorang namja paruh baya yg membuat baekhyun bergidik ketika membayangkannya. Pria itu bahkan berkali-kali menusuk-nusuk pelan tubuh baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun meraih salah satu pergelangan namja itu dan menuntunnya menuju kamar nomor 333 yg berada di lantai 3.

"Ck, kau tidak percaya ya padaku." Pria itu merengut seperti anak kecil

"Aku percaya. Istirahatlah—"

Matanya melirik tulisan yg terbordir di bagian atas dada samping seragam pasien namja itu

"Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar itu setelah berhasil mendorong pelan namja itu agar mau masuk ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang baek?"

Baekhyun menguap sejenak sebelum menjawab rekan kerjanya itu.

"Ah kyungsoo, aku akan pulang sekarang. Semalaman tidak tidur membuatku tiba-tiba rindu dengan kasur empukku di rumah. Annyeong kyung"

Baekhyun baru saja akan beranjak keluar dari lobi rumah sakit sebelum melihat seorang wanita paruh baya bersama gadis muda disampingnya. Wajahnya familiar, baekhyun memperhatikan wanita itu lamat-lamat. dengan wajah sedih wanita itu memohon kepada petugas rumah sakit untuk dipertemukan dengan anaknya yg dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

Tetapi petugas itu bersikeras menolak permohonan wanita itu dengan sabar.

"Maaf nyonya, putra anda sedang menjalani perawatan intensif, ia tak boleh dijenguk sebelum gangguan jiwanya membaik"

Petugas itu membungkuk sopan lalu berlalu dari hadapan kedua orang itu. Wanita itu jatuh terduduk dikursi lobi rumah sakit, berkali-kali gadis yg tampak seperti anaknya itu menenangkannya.

Hati baekhyun tersentuh. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka. Mungkin saja ia dapat membantu menyampaikan salam kepada orang yg mereka maksud itu.

"Permi—"

"BAEKHYUN-AH!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya kembali ke arah pintu keluar rumah sakit. Ia menyunggingkan senyum maaf seraya berlari kecil mendekati namja yg saat ini sedang menatapnya kesal itu.

"Kau lama sekali, aku sudah lelah menunggumu diluar"

"Hehe maafkan aku hyung, kajja"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa harus aku hyuung?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas pada pria yg merupakan senior di tempat kerjanya yg baru itu. Xiumin memasukan beberapa alat suntik dan botol-botol berisi cairan obat kedalam tas, mengabaikan rengekan baekhyun. Ia menutup tas itu, kemudian menyodorkannya didepan dada baekhyun

"Tentu saja harus kau. Siapa lagi?"

Baekhyun mau tidak mau menerima tas itu dengan bibir mengerucut. Masih memandang xiumin dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Berharap pria itu berubah pikiran

"Tapi kan aku masih baru hyung, kau tega menyuruhku melakukan hal ini sendirian? Kita lakukan bersama-sama saja hyung. Otte?"

Tapi gelengan tegas yg didapatnya dari xiumin. Membuatnya semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Justru itu, kau harus berlatih melakukan semuanya sendirian agar terbiasa. kau kan sudah berpengalaman di bidang kesehatan baekhyun-ah. Lagipula aku menyuruhmu sendirian agar kita dapat melakukan tugas kita dengan cepat. Kau lantai satu. Lantai dua dan tiga biarkan aku yg mengurusnya. Sudah bagus kau hanya kuberi satu lantai."

Baekhyun membuang napas kasar. Baekyun terus saja mengumpat dan menyumpahi xiumin. Dalam hati tentu saja.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Baiklah baiklah aku pergi sekarang"

Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap baekhyun yg berjalan lamban dengan kaki yg diseret. Ia kemudian pergi menuju lantai atas, ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun menggerutu pelan sambil berjalan dan menenteng tas berbentuk bujur sangkar tersebut. Ini pukul sembilan malam dan ia ditugaskan untuk memberi suntikan vitamin dan obat kepada seluruh pasien di lantai satu. Ia bukannya tidak bisa melakukannya, hanya saja ia..ia.. sedikit takut bila tiba-tiba salah satu pasien melakukan hal yg tidak terduga mungkin? Ia memang sudah terbiasa bekerja di bidang kesehatan, tapi belum pernah sekalipun di rumah sakit jiwa seperti ini.

Baekhyun menyuntikkan cairan vitamin ke pembuluh darah seorang pasien yg sedang terlelap setelah sebelumnya mengusap titik dimana akan ditusukkan jarum suntik dengan alkohol. Lelaki itu dengan cekatan menarik jarum suntik dari tubuh sang pasien, menyeka sisa luka jarum suntik dengan kapas. Sedikit menekannya untuk menghentikan darah agar tidak terus menitik. Ia mencabut jarum suntik dari alatnya, membuangnya ke kantong plastik yg ia bawa di tangan kirinya, kemudian memasangnya kembali dengan jarum yang baru.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju ruang kamar lainnya setelah menutup pintu sebelumnya dengan perlahan. Ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya separuh dari semua ruangan di lantai satu. Ia bersyukur karena semua pasien telah tidur sehingga memudahkan tugasnya. Ia berjingkat dan sedikit melompat ke belakang. Terkejut dengan pria yg tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Kau lagi?"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal pada chanyeol. Tak menyangka akan bertemu pria itu lagi. Chanyeol hanya nyengir tanpa menjawab baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan. Berpikir. Bukankah xiumin hyung sedang memberikan vitamin pada seluruh pasien di lantai dua dan tiga? Sementara ruangan chanyeol berada di lantai tiga, tapi mengapa pria ini malah berada disini?

"Tunggu, kau seharusnya ada di kamar. Xiumin hyung sedang berkeliling memberikan vitamin dan kau harus kembali ke kamar sekarang juga sebelum xiumin hyung marah dan mencarimu."

Baekhyun kembali berjalan memasuki ruangan selanjutnya, menyuntikkan cairan vitamin seperti yang dilakukan pada pasien-pasien sebelumnya. Sedangkan chanyeol tampak menunggunya di luar.

"Dia sudah selesai melakukannya padaku"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, heran. Baekhyun yg hanya satu lantai saja baru menyelesaikan tiga perempatnya. Kamar chanyeol kan ada di lantai tiga. Apakah xiumin hyung yg terlalu cepat ataukah memang dia yg lamban? Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. Tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat, kemudian ia bisa beristirahat.

Baekhyun menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di bangku koridor rumah sakit sejenak, merilekskan tubuhnya.

Ia meletakkan tas dan kantong plastik berisi jarum suntik bekas di sisi bangku yg kosong.

Lelaki manis itu memejamkan matanya yg terasa berat, tak mengubris chanyeol yg terus saja mengikutinya. Merasa diabaikan, chanyeol menusuk-nusuk perut baekhyun menggunakan telunjuknya. Membuat baekhyun yg hampir terlelap itu mendecak kesal.

"Pergilah tidur ke kamarmu chan, jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin beristirahat sebentar"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sandaran bangku, menyamankan posisi. Tapi pria tinggi itu justru melakukan hal yg sama pada punggungnya. Menusuk-nusuknya kembali.

"Kumohon chan, atau aku akan menendangmu dan.. dan..."

Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia telah kembali memejamkan matanya dan mendengkur halus. Tapi lagi-lagi tusukan jari itu kembali terasa di bahunya. Kali ini ia benar-benar kesal. Ia bangkit dari bangku tersebut dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ck! Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku!"

Ia mengangkat sebelah kakinya, hampir saja menendang kaki pria di hadapannya sebelum kakinya yg terangkat ditahan oleh tangan pria itu.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Dimana chanyeol?"

Pria setengah baya itu ikut membulatkan matanya. Mata itu memancarkan keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Entah bingung dengan pertanyaan baekhyun atau tingkah laku baekhyun yg ingin menendangnya. Atau mungkin keduanya.

Menyadari apa dan kepada siapa hal tidak sopan yg baru saja ia lakukan, baekhyun segera membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan aku professor kim, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika anda yg berada disini. Aku sungguh minta maaf"

Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Pria dengan rambut jarang dan hampir memutih seluruhnya itu berdehem sebentar dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, bereskan peralatan dan sampahmu dulu sebelum beristirahat."

Pria itu berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun. Baekhyun menengokkan kepalanya kebawah, ke arah bangku tempat ia tertidur tadi.

Ia menepuk dahinya dengan keras saat melihat sampah jarum suntik bekasnya berhamburan di lantai. Mungkin plastik tempat sampah itu tersenggol dan jatuh saat baekhyun tertidur.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan seluruh jarum-jarum dan plastik kemasan yg berserakan kembali kedalam kantong plastik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut koridor. Mencari-cari keberadaan chanyeol.

Mungkin pria itu telah diperintah ke kamarnya oleh professor kim, pikir baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tujuh hari baekhyun menjalani pekerjaan sebagai perawat rumah sakit jiwa. Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga, bekerja di tempat ini tidak seburuk yg ia bayangkan.

Ia sudah mulai beradaptasi dan mengenal beberapa wajah sesama rekan kerjanya maupun pasien yg sering berbuat ulah.

Ia menatap jengah pada seorang pria yg tampak mengorek-ngorek pot bunga hingga tanahnya berceceran ke permukaan lantai.

"Heechul-ssi, masuklah ke kamarmu. Sudah waktunya kau istirahat"

Pria itu adalah orang yg menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya menggunakan telunjuknya tempo hari lalu.

Meskipun aneh, tapi dia cukup penurut dan meringankan kerja baekhyun. Ia melangkah masuk menuju kamar yg berada di samping pot bunga tersebut.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati ceceran tanah itu dan berjongkok didepannya. Tangannya terulur hendak membereskan kekacauan kecil tersebut.

"Eh? Tentu saja ini tugas cleaning service. Untuk apa aku repot-repot, kau seorang perawat byunbaek"

Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan sedikit melompat saat melewati pot bunga itu.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, ia dibuat kesal lagi melihat ruangan bernomor 13 tampak berubah gelap dan terang berulang kali.

Ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah ruangan tersebut. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan kesal.

"Berhentilah bermain tombol lampu dan tidurlah, sooyoung"

Oh jadi hanya seorang pasien? Tentu saja. Kalian fikir apa? Hantu? Baekhyun hafal betul kebiasaan sooyoung, karena tiap malam wanita itu selalu melakukannya. Sooyoung tampak mundur menjauh dari tombol lampu menuju ranjangnya, lalu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu menutup pintu itu.

"Barbie"

Baekhyun berjingkat kaget. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan segera mengelus dada ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan empat kunciran di kepalanya menatap kearahnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh astaga. Kau mengagetkanku soojung!"

Gadis di hadapannya itu tetap menatapnya dalam diam dan sedetik kemudian menyengir lebar.

"Mengapa kau masih berada disini? Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, pergilah ke kamarmu soojung, dan jangan panggil aku bar—"

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala kesamping. Kearah suara berat itu berasal.

"Astaga chanyeol! Mengapa orang-orang sangat senang membuatku terkejut hari ini"

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum saat melihat baekhyun mengomel lucu. Melihat senyum chanyeol yg terlihat seperti orang normal, membuat baekhyun sejenak lupa bahwa pria itu juga merupakan salah seorang pasien disini.

Tiap malam chanyeol selalu saja datang dan menemani baekhyun berpatroli—antisipasi jika ada pasien yg keluar ruangan dan membuat kekacauan—. Ketika baekhyun menyuruhnya tidur, pria itu selalu menolaknya. Ia bilang ia memang sering mengalami insomnia dan memaksa ingin menemani entah mengapa baekhyun juga sepertinya sulit membujuknya, ia memang sedikit pembangkang dibanding pasien-pasien lainnya.

Awalnya baekhyun menolaknya, tapi lama kelamaan ia lelah dan membiarkan chanyeol menemaninya. toh, baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu dan justru sedikit senang setidaknya ia tak harus bertugas seorang diri.

"Aku mencarimu. Ayo berkeliling bersama lagi."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sebelumnya ia sempat berpikiran untuk memberi chanyeol obat penenang agar pria itu mau beristirahat dan bebas dari insomnianya. Tapi ia tak tega melakukan itu. Apalagi chanyeol tidak sampai membahayakan orang lain hingga harus diberi obat penenang.

"Mengapa mencariku? Kau harus tidur chan. Lihatlah kantung matamu"

"Walaupun begitu aku tetap tampan kan"

Baekhyun mendengus geli. Tangannya terulur kesamping ingin mencubit pinggang chanyeol.

"Barbie"

Matanya kembali tertuju ke soojung. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika masih ada gadis itu dihadapannya?

"Aku lupa. Ayo kuantar kau ke kam—"

"Barbie cantik, tapi gila"

Gadis itu pergi menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan baekhyun yg menggertakkan gigi kesal.

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya keatas seakan-akan ingin meninju gadis yg telah berlalu itu.

"Kau yg gila! Sial. Aku tidak cantik! Dan jangan panggil aku barbie! Dasar gila!"

Suara cekikikan seseorang disampingnya menghentikan aksi mengomelnya. Ia menginjak kaki chanyeol dengan kesal. Tapi pria bersuara berat itu berhasil menyingkirkan kakinya sebelum tersentuh telapak kaki baekhyun. Membuat namja manis itu semakin kesal. Chanyeol masih terkikik geli

"Kkk berhentilah berteriak. kau akan mengganggu pasien lain, baek barbie"

Dan setelah itu terjadilah adegan saling mengejar diselingi tawa chanyeol dan umpatan tertahan baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengoleskan selai kacang ke atas permukaan roti tawar, menumpuknya dengan lembaran roti tawar, kemudian meletakkan selapis keju slice keatasnya, lalu menutupnya lagi dengan roti tawar lainnya.

Ia meletakkan sandwich itu diatas piring lalu mengucurkan saus cokelat keatasnya. sangat banyak hingga tampak seperti sandwich itu telah jatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur.

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan atau minuman manis baek, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu kau tahu"

Baekhyun mencibir pelan dan meletakkan botol saus cokelat itu kembali ke meja.

"Arasseo. Kau lebih mirip seperti seorang ahjumma-ahjumma yg mengomeli anaknya sekarang."

Baekbom, kakak laki-laki baekhyun itu hampir saja akan melayangkan jitakan pada kepala adik manisnya itu. Tapi ia urungkan dan memilih duduk di meja makan di seberang baekhyun setelah menyeduh mocca favoritnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

Ia tampak meraih selembar roti tawar, mengolesnya dengan _butter_ dan mengisinya dengan selapis keju, _lettuce_ , dan juga daging yang sempat dipanggangnya tadi kemudian menutupnya dengan lembar roti lain.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mirip nenek-nenek yg telah pikun sekarang. Aku kan bekerja di malam hari, bagaimana bisa kau lupa. Sekali-sekali kurangilah memakan sayur hyung, itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu kau tahu"

 _Ctakk!_

Kali ini tangan baekbom gatal dan tidak tahan untuk tidak menjitak baekhyun.

"Dasar bocah. Tahu apa kau tentang kesehatan"

Baekhyun menggerutu kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jemarinya mengusap2 pucuk kepalanya yg baru saja dijitak oleh hyungnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku kan seorang perawat sekarang"

Ada sedikit nada sombong tersirat di ucapan baekhyun, membuat baekbom mendengus pelan. Baekhyun menyuap potongan sandwich itu kedalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah

"Ah ya, bagaimana pekerjaan itu? Sudah satu bulan dan bahkan kau belum pernah menceritakannya padaku. Apakah menyenangkan? Mungkin saja kau telah jatuh cinta kepada salah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa disana"

 _Uhukkk uhuk_

Baekhyun meraih segelas susu strawberry miliknya kemudian meneguknya terburu-buru.

Ia melirik baekbom yg justru sedang terkekeh melihat adiknya tersedak.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah berpacaran dengan orang gila itu"

Pria yg berwajah lebih maskulin dari baekhyun itu tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Bahunya berguncang karena ledakan tawanya.

Benar-benar menyebalkan hyungnya yg satu ini. Tapi mengapa ia tiba-tiba tersedak? Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ketika baekbom menggodanya seperti itu, bayangan chanyeol adalah yg pertama muncul di kepalanya.

Tidak, ia tidak jatuh cinta kepada chanyeol. _Oh please,_ apa kata dunia jika ia jatuh cinta apalagi berpacaran dengan salah satu pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Tapi— tapi ia takut, terbiasa berada di dekat chanyeol membuatnya sedikit gila.

Suaranya, senyum idiotnya, tawanya, raut wajah merajuknya, bahkan sentuhan-sentuhan tanpa sengaja yg sering terjadi diantara mereka. Tanpa sadar membuat baekhyun merinding tiap kali mengingatnya.

 _Hell,_ dia hanya orang gila, tak mungkin kan baekhyun begitu mudahnya jatuh cinta kepada—

"Kurasa aku mulai suka padanya hyung"

 _Uhukkk!_

Kali ini baekbom yg baru saja mengunyah potongan terakhir sandwichnya itu tersedak. Ia meneguk mocca nya dengan tidak sabar. Melupakan fakta bahwa mocca itu masih sangat panas.

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan lidah yg ia julurkan. Sepertinya hukum karma masih berlaku.

Dan baekhyun, mengapa kau bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu?

"Khau ghila bhfaekh?" Baekbom susah payah berbicara merasakan panas masih membakar lidahnya.

"Aku serius hyung. Tapi aku yakin seratus persen ia tidak gila. Mungkin dia hanya.. terpaksa?"

Baekhyun melanjutkan memakan sarapannya hingga habis. Mengabaikan baekbom yg memandang tak percaya padanya.

"Hei byunbaek, setiap orang yg terdaftar di rumah sakit jiwa pastilah tidak waras. Apa kau terlalu jatuh dalam pesonanya hingga menganggapnya tidak gila? Kurasa kau sekarang tertular gila baek, jauhilah orang itu."

Baekbom beranjak dari duduknya kemudian meraih jas yg ia letakkan di punggung kursi.

"Aku berangkat, hati-hatilah di rumah"

Ia mengacak rambut baekhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan baekhyun yg mendecak sambil merapikan rambutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kertas lawan batu, kau kalah lagi baek! Hahaha"

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin! Kita ulang lagi"

"Tidak. Kita sudah mengulanginya tiga kali dan kau tetap kalah. Terimalah itu"

Chanyeol terkikik melihat baekhyun yg sedang merengut kesal karena lagi-lagi kalah dari chanyeol. Baekhyun telah selesai memerintahkan seluruh pasien untuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Tentu saja dengan chanyeol yg selalu menemaninya. Saat baekhyun akan mengantar chanyeol ke kamarnya, lelaki tinggi itu justru mengajaknya untuk bermain game batu gunting kertas sejenak. Dan baekhyun menurutinya dengan syarat setelah itu ia mau beristirahat.

Tapi baekhyun justru dibuat kesal karena berkali-kali ia kalah dari chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Karena aku lelaki sejati jadi aku menerimanya. Katakan apa hukumanku kali ini"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa saat baekhyun menyebutkan dirinya lelaki sejati. Entah mengapa, hanya saja itu terlihat lucu. wajah menggemaskan baekhyun tidaklah pantas ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Chanyeol berheti tertawa saat baekhyun menatapnya jengah

"Haha baiklah. Mmmm sekarang... cium aku"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya yg sipit dengan lucu. Pipinya bersemu merah tanpa diperintah. Chanyeol tertawa lagi, membuat baekhyun memelototinya sambil mencubiti perut namja itu.

"Aku bercanda baek. Aku ingin melihat kau bernyanyi sambil menarikan lagu gee milik girls generation."

"Chan.. tidak bisakah kau memberikan hukuman yg normal padaku?"

Yang benar saja. Sejak tadi chanyeol memberinya hukuman-hukuman aneh padanya. Seperti menyuruhnya beraegyo, memakan seiris jeruk lemon —yang membuat baekhyun mengernyit dan bergidik lucu karena rasanya yg super duper masam— yg ia dapat dari dapur rumah sakit, dan menirukan suara kelinci. _What the hell,_ bahkan ia tak tahu kelinci bisa bersuara atau tidak. Dan kini ia malah menyuruhnya bernyanyi dan menarikan lagu milik girls generation? Yang benar saja.

Tapi karena ia telah menyebutkan dirinya lelaki sejati, maka dia menurutinya. Ia berdiri dari bangku taman rumah sakit yg didudukinya bersama chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat baekhyun mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena tarian pada tubuhnya, juga karena suhu udara yg mulai mendingin.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tertawa keras saat baekhyun menghentikan tariannya. Itu sangat konyol dan memalukan bagi baekhyun. Mereka berhenti tertawa saat tiba-tiba hujan sudah mengguyur tubuh mereka dengan cukup deras. Chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun menariknya kembali menuju gedung rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak apa baek?"

Chanyeol memandang khawatir pada baekhyun yg sedikit mengigil karena sebagian seragamnya basah.

"Aku tidak apa" baekhyun tersenyum lembut membalas pandangan khawatir chanyeol

"Ayo bermain satu kali lagi, chan. Aku belum puas jika belum mengalahkanmu" tambahnya kemudian

"Tapi kau—"

"Ayolaah~"

Tanpa sadar baekhyun mengeluarkan sedikit aegyonya dan itu mau tidak mau membuat chanyeol menyanggupinya. Oh lihat? Mengapa sekarang kau yg memohon padanya baek?

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menangis jika kau kalah lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum geli sambil mengambil ancang2 melakukan batu gunting kertas

"Huh. Tidak akan"

Baekhyun mengayunkan tangannya bersamaan dengan chanyeol, bibirnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

"Huwaaa! Aku menang! Aku menang!"

Chanyeol memperhatikan telapak tangan baekhyun yg menggengam membentuk batu serta jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yg membentuk gunting berulang-ulang dengan mulut terbuka. Dia kalah?

Baekhyun yg tadinya melompat-lompat girang kini kembali berdiri tegap, sedikit berdehem dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku seragam. Lelaki sejati tidak seharusnya melompat-lompat saat senang bukan? Oh hentikan pemikiran konyolmu byunbaek.

"Baiklah, hukumanmu adalah.."

Ia sedikit memberi jeda sebelum berkata kembali

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seorang pasien disini?"

Baekhyun sedikit aneh saat menanyakan hal itu kepada seorang yg kurang waras. Meskipun perilaku chanyeol selama ini tak menujukkan sisi tidak warasnya kepada baekhyun, tapi baekhyun tetap saja tidak bisa menganggapnya waras. Bisa saja ketika malam ia normal, sedangkan siang hari tidak? Bisa saja bukan? Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu apa yg terjadi pada chanyeol di siang hari.

"Bisakah kau memberiku hukuman lain?"

Hanya perasaan baekhyun atau memang raut wajah chanyeol berubah datar?

"Jangan curang, aku bahkan menuruti semua hukuman yg kau berikan. Kalau kau lelaki sejati sepertiku, lakukan saja"

Baekhyun meninju main-main sisi bahu chanyeol.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap rintikan hujan yg perlahan mulai berkurang diluar sana

"Saat aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku bukan orang gila, aku mengatakan yg sebenarnya"

Dahi baekhyun mengerut bingung.

"Eey, jangan coba membohongiku. Ka—"

"Saat itu tengah malam. Aku hanya mencoba menolong seorang remaja laki-laki yg menangis di sekitar kompleks tempat tinggalku. Saat aku bertanya, ia bilang ia tersesat."

Baekhyun memperhatikan chanyeol dengan seksama. Ia berpikir bahwa bisa saja chanyeol mengarang semua ceritanya. Tidak ada yg tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang yg menyandang sebutan sakit jiwa. Tapi raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Aku mengantarnya ke alamat yg ia sebutkan. Ia menawarkanku untuk mampir, maka aku memutuskan mampir sebentar untuk menghargai penawarannya. Tapi.."

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun sejenak dan menghela nafas

"tiba2 aku sudah berada di atas ranjang yg tak kukenal keesokan paginya. Tanpa mengenakan apapun. Begitupun dengan 3 remaja lelaki di sampingku, aku tidak mengenal satupun dari mereka. Dan aku mulai sadar, saat itu aku dijebak."

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan semua cerita chanyeol, hatinya bimbang. Entah mempercayai perkataan chanyeol atau tidak.

"Ayahku datang keesokan paginya ke apartemenku dengan emosi meluap. Ia melemparkan beberapa potret diriku bersama 3 remaja yg tak kukenal sedang melakukan hal yg tidak kulakukan ke depan wajahku"

Chanyeol menunduk. Menatap lantai yg basah karena pijakan kakinya dan baekhyun yg terkena air hujan saat di taman rumah sakit.

"Ia mengatakan bahwa ia malu memiliki anak sepertiku. Ia menuduhku gay dan berbuat cabul kepada anak dibawah umur. Lalu ia menjebloskanku kemari, tanpa bisa membela diri sama sekali"

Baekhyun memandang sendu kepada chanyeol, entah mengapa hatinya ikut terenyuh mendengar kisah chanyeol yg bahkan ia tak tahu kebenarannya.

"Lalu.. keluargamu yang lain?"

Baekhyun membuka suaranya setelah menimbang-nimbang ucapan yg akan ia katakan agar tak menyakiti perasaan chanyeol nantinya.

Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah diijinkan untuk bertemu atau menghubungi mereka"

"Lalu mengapa kau hanya diam saja? Kalau kau benar-benar tidak melakukannya kau harusnya melawan. Kau hanya akan semakin tersiksa disini"

"Karena—"

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya kearah chanyeol yg sedang menggantung ucapannya

"Karena di sini, pemberontakan sama saja dengan harapan kosong. Jika kau memberontak, Kau akan mendapat ganjarannya."

Alis baekhyun bertaut. Tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan chanyeol.

"Kurasa itu hanya bagian dari peraturan rumah sakit."

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yg menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya

"Sesuatu yg terlihat baik diluar, tak selalu baik didalamnya juga"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol penuh tanya. Apa sebenarnya maksud pria ini? Di keheningan koridor rumah sakit, samar-samar ia mendengar suara debaman pintu yg ditutup. Sepertinya jaraknya cukup jauh karena hanya terdengar sedikit gemanya saja.

"Jika aku menceritakannya padamu, kau hanya akan menganggapku semakin gila"

"Apa maksudmu? Menceritakan apa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan baekhyun. Menuntunnya berjalan diantara lorong rumah sakit. Baekhyun hanya menurut tanpa melayangkan protes apapun.

Baekhyun sedikit kesuliatan mengejar langkah lebar kaki chanyeol. Chanyeol membawanya masuk ke dalam lorong kecil yg gelap tanpa lampu. Sedikit membuat baekhyun merinding karena suasananya yg mencekam.

Langkah mereka terhenti. Baekhyun menajamkan penglihatannya. memperhatikan apa yg ada di hadapannya dengan cahaya minim yg terpantul dari lampu di koridor sebelum ia berbelok ke lorong ini. Itu dua buah pintu yg menyatu dan memiliki dua pegangan di tengahnya.

Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan dingin pintu itu. Itu pintu besi.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Chanyeol hanya menyuruhnya membuka pintu besi itu saat baekhyun bertanya dan memandangnya bingung. Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya yg tinggi, kedua tangannya terulur menuju pegangan pintu tersebut. Menariknya kebawah hingga terdengar suara 'klik' yg sedikit menggema. Oh, ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia baru akan mendorong pintu itu lebih lebar jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsinya

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget mendengar suara lain di belakangnya. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan xiumin di hadapannya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini?"

Mata xiumin melirik pintu besi dibelakang baekhyun yg sedikit terbuka

"T-tidak ada hyung."

Baekhyun menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya, takut akan dituduh lancang.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari pria yg lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tidak apa, tapi kusarankan lain kali jangan kemari, ruangan itu hanya boleh dibuka oleh professor kim saja"

Xiumin menepuk bahu baekhyun, membuat baekhyun sedikit lega karena xiumin percaya padanya.

"Ne hyung, maafkan aku"

Baekhyun membungkuk sekali lagi dan melirik chanyeol yg sedang menatap xiumin dengan pandangan yg tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mencarimu, professor bilang mulai besok kau tidak akan ditempatkan di shift malam lagi. Well, Selamat"

Senyuman baekhyun mengembang, walaupun ia sudah terbiasa menjalani pekerjaannya di malam hari, tapi tetap saja ia senang. Apalagi kemungkinan untuk bertemu chanyeol lebih lama sangat besar. Eh? Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan kemungkinan itu?

"Terima kasih hyung, aku sangat senang. Ini kabar yg sangat bagus, iya kan chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menyenggolkan sikunya ke perut chanyeol, membuat pria yg tadinya menundukkan kepalanya itu menoleh kearah baekhyun dan tersenyum samar.

Xiumin memandang keberadaan chanyeol disamping baekhyun cukup lama. Lalu berganti menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun sepertinya mengerti arti dari tatapan xiumin, senyumnya menghilang.

"Baekhyun, kusarankan kau untuk tidak—"

"Berteman dengan orang gila? Kau sama saja seperti kakakku. Apa salahnya? Dia juga manusia, dan kau tak berhak untuk melarangku karena tidak ada seorangpun yg dirugikan karena hal ini. Ayo chanyeol"

Baekhyun meraih tangan chanyeol dan pergi dari hadapan xiumin. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa emosinya tiba-tiba tersulut begitu cepat. Langkah kakinya yg terdengar semakin menjauh membuat xiumin menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak melarangmu berteman dengan siapapun, baekhyun-ah"

Xiumin mengatakan itu dengan lirih, ia memperhatikan pintu besi itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku"

 **.**

 **.**

"Bajumu basah baek."

Baekhyun menunduk menatap pria bermarga park yg sedang berbaring meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya itu. Menjadikan kedua pahanya sebagai bantal.

"Tak apa, nanti juga akan kering dengan sendirinya." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Tanpa sadar jemarinya terulur, membelai helaian rambut chanyeol yg sedikit basah sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

"Baek?"

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seperti menerawang sesuatu.

"Hng?"

Tatapan chanyeol beralih menuju kedua bola mata baekhyun yg sedang menatapnya balik. Hatinya berdesir melihat keindahan wajah baekhyun yg saat ini bersemu kemerahan itu.

"Kau cantik."

Suaranya sedikit berbisik saat mengucapkan kata itu. Matanya masih menusuk tajam bola mata baekhyun dari bawah.

"A-apa yg kau katakan. Aku ini laki-laki dan jangan menatapku seperti itu"

Baekhyun menangkupkan jemarinya ke wajah semerah tomatnya, menghindari tatapan chanyeol yg membuatnya begitu salah tingkah. Kau bilang dirimu laki-laki byunbaek?

Tapi chanyeol meraih kedua tangan baekhyun dan menggenggamnya diatas dada bidangnya.

Masih dengan posisi yg sama, ia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu yg membuat dada baekhyun berdetak abnormal.

"Aku tahu aku tak sepantasnya mengatakan ini. Kau dan aku berbeda.."

"Tapi kurasa aku mencintaimu"

Meski ada sedikit perasaan aneh saat chanyeol mengatakan aku dan kau berbeda. Mungkin chanyeol mempermasalahkan statusnya sebagai pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi kalimat terakhir yg chanyeol ucapkan mampu membuat seluruh syaraf baekhyun membeku. Tidak tahu perasaan mana yg harus diungkapkan. Dia hanya terlalu bingung.

"Aku takut tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, jadi ijinkan aku.."

Ia tak diberi waktu untuk mencerna apa yg chanyeol katakan, karena tiba-tiba saja tangan dingin chanyeol yg merambat naik menuju tengkuknya membuyarkan segala konsentrasinya.

Mata berbingkai eyeliner itu tak bisa lepas dari jeratan mata chanyeol yg seakan mengikatnya.

Ia hanya menurut saat tangan chanyeol menariknya untuk menunduk kebawah dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pria dibawahnya.

Dan pada malam itu, hal yg tak pernah ia sangka terjadi begitu saja. Ia menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya kepada chanyeol. Seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 3 hari baekhyun absen bekerja. Sebenarnya ia bersikeras ingin masuk saja, tapi ancaman baekbom yg akan membuang semua eyelinernya jika ia tetap ingin bekerja membuatnya terpaksa menurut. Itu semua berawal dari baekhyun yg tak sadarkan diri saat akan berangkat bekerja di hari kedua shift paginya.

Hari pertamanya yg baekhyun pikir akan menyenangkan ternyata tidak berjalan semestinya. Ia tak bertemu chanyeol seharian. Ia menyempatkan diri mencari-cari keberadaan chanyeol di tengah jam kerjanya meskipun dengan kepala pening dan bersin sepanjang waktu. saat ia menghampiri chanyeol di kamarnya, lelaki tinggi itu juga tidak ada disana. Belum sempat mencari lebih jauh, tubuhnya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Saat kyungsoo bertanya mengapa ia bisa tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini, baekhyun teringat jika semalam ia sempat terguyur air hujan yg membuat sebagian tubuhnya basah. Ia berakhir dengan beristirahat di ruangan khusus perawat dengan tambahan omelan gratis dari kyungsoo. Dan sangat menyesal tak bisa bertemu dengan chanyeol hari itu.

Tapi hari ini, ia tak tahan lagi. Entah sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan chanyeol disisinya, ataukah memang karena perasaan aneh yg mulai tumbuh didalam dirinya. Ia tak tahu. Yg ia tahu, ia sangat ingin bertemu chanyeol hari ini juga.

Ia memasukkan potongan demi potongan berry scone beraroma kayumanis itu kedalam kotak bekal besar sambil bersenandung. Bukan, ia tak terbiasa membawa bekal untuk dirinya sendiri sebelumnya.

Tapi untuk chanyeol, ia tak pandai memasak, hanya dengan berbekal ingatannya tentang kue asal skotlandia yg pernah neneknya ajarkan untuknya. ia berencana untuk memberikan itu pada chanyeol, sekaligus memberi jawaban pada pria yg selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Masa bodoh dengan status pasien rumah sakit jiwanya, ia yakin dan percaya pada apa yg chanyeol katakan. Ia mencintainya dan bersumpah ingin membantu chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Baekhyun mengenakan topi merah kesayangannya dengan posisi terbalik. Ia selalu mengenakan topinya dengan cara seperti itu karna ia pikir itu membuatnya semakin keren. Tapi para pejalan kaki lain yg tak sengaja melintas dan melihat baekhyun yg keluar dari rumahnya tidak berpikiran sama. Baekhyun justru terlihat..manis.

Sambil menenteng paperbag berisi kotak bekal di tangannya, baekhyun bergegas menuju tempat kerjanya. Bibirnya masih saja menyenandungkan lagu _baby, I love you_ milik tiffany alvord dengan ceria.

Kedua kakinya melangkah turun dari bus yg sebelumnya ia tumpangi dengan lega. Saat malam hari, ia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana sesaknya berada di dalam bus yg penuh penumpang seperti pagi hari ini.

Jalanan tampak sedikit ramai, suara percakapan para pejalan kaki dan mesin kendaraan bercampur menjadi satu. Untuk menuju ke area rumah sakit, ia harus berjalan sekitar 50 meter lagi dari halte bus.

Baekhyun sedikit oleng saat tiba-tiba seorang penjual koran secara tidak sengaja menabrak sisi tubuhnya dari belakang, membuat topi yg ia kenakan terjatuh di trotoar. Begitupun dengan koran-koran yg dibawa oleh penjual yg ternyata masih muda itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak sengaja"

Pemuda itu membungkuk membereskan korannya yg berserakan. Disusul dengan baekhyun.

"Tidak apa" baekhyun menjawabnya dengan ramah. Ia membantunya mengumpulkan koran-koran itu, sampai ia melihat sebuah tulisan besar pada headline koran, ia berhenti.

 _ **Terungkapnya sisi jahat salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di daerah gwangju**_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, setahunya hanya ada satu rumah sakit jiwa di gwangju, dan itu adalah rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja hampir dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Maaf tuan, aku harus menjual koran itu"

Baekhyun tersadar saat pemuda itu hampir meraih koran di tangannya, buru-buru tangannya mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari sakunya, dan menyerahkannya pada penjual tersebut.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya"

Pemuda itu membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum pergi. Baekhyun memungut topinya yg masih berada di trotoar dan beranjak berdiri sambil mengamati koran di tangan kanannya. Ia membuka halaman dimana artikel tersebut dimuat. Matanya menelusuri semua yg tercetak didalam artikel tersebut.

Matanya membulat. Seluruh tulang dan sendinya seakan melumpuh hingga paperbag yg tadinya ia genggam erat di tangan kirinya kini terjatuh ke jalanan. Kotak bekal didalamnya terbanting keluar menghamburkan potongan-potongan kue manis yg kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena menggelinding ke tengah jalan terlindas belasan ban kendaraan yg berlalu lalang. Seperti perasaan baekhyun saat ini. Ia merasa perasaannya tengah dibanting dan diinjak-injak dengan begitu dahsyatnya. Getaran menyakitkan hebat di dadanya seakan menyebar ke seluruh syaraf tubuhnya. Keringat dingin dan air mata mencoba menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya meski tanpa ia pinta.

Baekhyun melempar koran itu ke tanah dan tertawa miris.

"Bodoh sekali. Ini pasti bagian dari april mop itu kan?"

Baekhyun mengusap titik air mata yg hampir saja jatuh di sudut matanya. Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan kotak bekal dan koran itu begitu saja. Kepalanya kembali merasakan pening kala apa yg baru saja dibacanya terngiang-ngiang kembali kedalam pikirannya.

 _ **Hari ini, jenazah seorang calon aktor muda Park Chanyeol beserta 50 korban lainnya akan mendapatkan pemeriksaan dari pihak medis terkait pembunuhan yg terjadi di rumah sakit jiwa gonjiam, gwangju.**_

Tidak masuk akal.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Jadi yg ia temui selama ini siapa?

Arwah?

 _"Aku tahu aku tak sepantasnya mengatakan ini. Kau dan aku berbeda."_

Baekhyun mengingat apa yg chanyeol ucapkan beberapa hari lalu.

Jadi inikah maksud perkataanmu itu chanyeol?

 _"Tapi kurasa aku mencintaimu"_

Ungkapan cinta dan suara berat pria itu masih hangat terasa dan berdengung di telinganya

Air mata baekhyun menetes melalui pipi kirinya dan jatuh begitu saja di tanah.

 _ **Diduga rata-rata jenazah-jenazah tersebut telah diawetkan selama kurang lebih sekitar satu tahun hingga 10 tahun setelah proses pembunuhan.**_

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

Bukankah xiumin hyung pernah mengatakan bahwa hantu tak dapat disentuh?

Tapi..tapi..

 _"Aku takut tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, jadi ijinkan aku.."_

Bahkan bayangan saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan chanyeol selalu menghantuinya. Bagaimana bibir chanyeol mencumbu bibirnya beberapa hari lalu itu bahkan masih dapat ia rasakan. Semua ini tidak dapat diterima oleh akal sehatnya.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Ia berlari. Semakin kencang. Tak tahan lagi untuk membuktikan sendiri semua lelucon konyol ini. Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yg ditabraknya. Ia hanya ingin chanyeol.

 _ **Xiumin, seorang perawat sekaligus pelapor menuturkan bahwa ia tak sengaja mnemukan jenazah-jenazah tersebut di ruang laboraturium bawah tanah yg sudah tidak terpakai.**_

Langkah kedua kaki itu terhenti. Nafasnya semakin memburu saat mengingat potret wajah chanyeol terpampang di daftar korban meninggal dunia yg tercetak di koran bodoh itu tadi.

Chanyeolnya?

Chanyeol yangg ia cintai?

 _ **Sang tersangka yg merupakan pendiri rumah sakit jiwa, profesor kim junmyeon diduga memiliki keterbelakangan mental dan gangguan psikologis. Ia mengaku membunuh pasien yg memberontak dan mengawetkannya. Tak ada kecurigaan dari publik karena sistem rumah sakit yg sangat tertutup. Tak ada seorang karyawanpun yg mengetahui kejahatan yg dilakukan pria berumur 65 tahuh itu. Ia memalsukan data ke50 korban menjadi pasien rawat intensif yg tidak boleh dikunjungi siapapun dan ia tangani seorang diri.**_

Ia menatap rumah sakit di hadapannya dengan pandangan nanar. Tempat yg biasanya terlihat damai itu kini telah dihiasi garis polisi yg melintang mengitari kawasan rumah sakit.

Mobil ambulans dan mobil polisi berjejer tak beraturan didepan rumah sakit. Ia mendekat kearah garis polisi dengan putus asa.

Ia melihat polisi yg keluar dari garis polisi dan mencegatnya.

"Apa pasien yg bernama park chanyeol telah dipindahkan?"

Perasaan berkecamuknya melenyapkan segalanya, sopan santun tak lagi diindahkan baekhyun.

Polisi itu tampak meneliti penampilan baekhyun sebentar

"Belum, pemeriksaan jenazahnya baru saja selesai dan—"

"Tidak, dia belum mati. D-dia.. aku baru saja bertemu dengannya 3 hari lalu!"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Polisi itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa yg kau katakan? Hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu"

"TIDAK!"

Baekhyun menerobos garis polisi dengan cepat, berlari masuk ke dalam area rumah sakit mengabaikan polisi yg meneriaki dirinya. Kakinya terus berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita yg menangis pilu diatas sebuah peti mati yg terbuka.

Wanita itu, adalah wanita yang datang ingin menjenguk putranya di rumah sakit ini sebulan yg lalu. Tapi harus menelan kekecewaan karena tak diperbolehkan menemui putranya. Tentu saja familiar, ia adalah Park Miyoung.

Seorang penyanyi lama tahun 80an. Seorang ibu dari aktor pendatang baru, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh. Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya saat ini?

Ia melangkah gontai menuju wanita itu. Pikirannya mendadak kosong saat wajah damai chanyeol dengan mata tertutup nampak di balik peti kayu. Pertahanannya kembali runtuh.

"Hentikan semua ini park chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tak menyerah, ia berteriak dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. Batinnya masih tak mempercayai apa yg terpampang didepan matanya.

"Baekhyun, apa yg kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo datang menahan kedua sisi bahu baekhyun saat pria itu melangkah menuju jenazah chanyeol dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membungkuk meminta maaf kepada nyonya park yg sempat bingung dengan kedatangan baekhyun. Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya kembali. Lututnya melemas dan terjatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Katakan padaku ini hanya lelucon chanyeol... kau bilang kau mencintaiku.."

Ia berkata lirih penuh kepiluan. Kyungsoo yg tak tahu hubungan antara baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya dapat mengelus bahu baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu chan..."

"Sangat..."

"Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semuanya hitam_

 _Hampa, tanpa rasa, tanpa arah_

 _Hingga sebuah titik putih yg kian lama kian membesar menyadarkannya._

 _pandangan baekhyun yg sempat memudar perlahan kembali jelas._

 _Ia membuka mata membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yg tak biasa._

 _Semuanya terlihat normal, tapi tak biasa_

 _Ia seperti berada di dimensi lain_

 _Ia merasa sendirian_

 _Seolah-olah tak ada yg bisa melihatnya_

 _Matanya melirik ke sekitar tempat dimana ia berada_

 _Tiba-tiba konsentrasinya tertuju pada sosok lelaki tinggi yg kini sedang memanjat sebuah dinding yg besar dan tinggi menggunakan kain selimut yg dilempar dan ditautkan diatas dahan pohon._

 _Bukankah itu—_

 _"Chanyeol?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia bertemu dengan chanyeol saat ini, ingin segera memeluknya dan membalas kata-kata cinta yg pernah diucapkan lelaki itu._

 _Alis baekhyun bertaut saat jemarinya tak dapat menyentuh chanyeol . Baekhyun memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Ia seakan tembus pandang_

 _"Chanyeol? Apa yg akan kau lakukan?!"_

 _Baekhyun panik saat melihat chanyeol menaiki dinding itu dan hampir melompatinya kalau saja—_

 _Baekhyun memelototkan bola matanya terkejut. Seseorang datang lalu dengan cepat menarik pergelangan kaki chanyeol yg masih menggantung hingga ia terbanting kebawah._

 _Erangan kesakitan datang dari bibir chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol memberontak, ingin melepaskan diri namun cengkraman di pergelangan kakinya terlalu kuat._

 _"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku tidak gila! Biarkan aku pergi!"_

 _"Kau sudah melakukan percobaan melarikan diri sebanyak 3 kali. Aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya"_

 _Orang itu berucap tegas lalu menarik pergelangan kaki chanyeol yg masih berada di genggamannya._

 _"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau— ARGH!"_

 _Tangannya mengeluarkan alat suntik dari sakunya, tanpa aba-aba menancapkan ujung jarum tersebut ke bawah pembuluh darah di telapak kaki chanyeol dengan cara yg tidak bisa dibilang halus._

 _Baekhyun memekik melihat wajah kesakitan chanyeol. Seandainya ia bisa, ia ingin sekali menolong chanyeol. Ia sangat ingin melakukan itu namun ia sadar ia tak bisa. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi._

 _Pria misterius yg mengenakan masker itu menyemprotkan cairan dari alat suntik tersebut kedalam tubuh chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun meneriaki nama chanyeol saat melihatnya tak sadarkan diri._

 _Pria itu menggendong tubuh chanyeol di bahunya seperti karung, menjauhi tempat itu._

 _Baekhyun kembali mengikuti di belakangnya._

 _Pria itu membuka sebuah pintu besi yg cukup besar. Membawa chanyeol masuk menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan memasuki sebuah pintu lagi._

 _Nafas baekhyun tercekat saat melihat belasan tubuh tergeletak diatas beberapa ranjang besi tanpa kasur._

 _Pria itu meletakkan chanyeol di salah satu ranjang, lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _Baekhyun memandang sendu kearah chanyeol yg mungkin sedang tertidur itu. Ia ingin mendekatinya, namun rasa penasaran terhadap pria misterius itu lebih tinggi_

 _Ia memutuskan kembali mengikuti pria tersebut._

 _Ia sama terkejutnya dengan pria itu saat melihat ada seseorang lagi di depan pintu besi._

 _"Xiumin hyung" cicit baekhyun saat melihat xiumin hyung menatap pria itu dengan pandangan yg tak bisa dibaca_

 _"Profesor kim, kau membunuh pasien lagi?" Mata baekhyun membulat. Sangat terkejut._

 _"Apa? Membunuh? Apa yg kau lakukan pada chanyeol?!"_

 _Baekhyun tahu suaranya tak akan pernah bisa didengar oleh kedua orang itu. Tapi.. oh tuhan, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana_

 _"Diam atau aku akan melakukan hal yg sama padamu"_

 _Pria itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan xiumin setelah mengunci pintu besi tersebut._

 _"Xiumin hyung! Mengapa kau diam saja? Tolonglah chanyeol! Dia tidak mungkin mati kan?!"_

 _Xiumin menatap pintu besi itu sekali lagi. Menyesal karena tak bisa melakukan apapun._

 _"Suatu hari nanti saat kau lengah, aku bersumpah akan membongkar segalanya."_

 _Xiumin pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan baekhyun yg bingung dengan semua ini._

 _"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini hyung! Jangan tinggalkan chanyeol! Kau harus menolongnya!"_

 _"HYUUUUNG!"_

 _Semuanya kembali menghitam._

 _Kesadaran baekhyun menghilang seutuhnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Sayup-sayup baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Rasa kantuk yg sangat hebat membuat matanya terus melekat satu sama lain. Tapi suara itu sungguh menggangunya.

"Baek? Baek?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan susah payah.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Hanya ruangan dengan beberapa meja dan kursi yg terisi serta pelayan yg berlalu lalang dengan catatan dan hidangan di tangannya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearah tangannya yg memegang sebuah gelas mika bening berisi cairan dingin berwarna merah muda yg berlogo huruf M besar berwarna kuning diluarnya.

Restoran?

Ia tertidur di restoran?

"Baru kutinggal ke toilet sebentar kau malah tertidur."

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Tunggu.

Apa ini?

Ia ingat ia masih berada di tempat lain sebelum ini, dan bukannya di restoran.

Tapi ini?

Apakah semuanya hanya mimpi?

Hanya mimpi?

Baekhyun meraba wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo yg duduk di seberang baekhyun itu menyeruput sedikit _orange juice_ nya. Matanya memandang baekhyun di hadapannya dengan alis terangkat.

"Jadi.."

baekhyun memandang kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebarnya. Masih dengan perasaan lega dan senang yg luar biasa. Mimpi itu benar-benar seperti nyata.

Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi..? Kau berubah pikiran byunbaek?"

Senyum baekhyun menghilang. Ini..

"TIDAK!"

Ini seperti _dejavu._

Baekhyun merasakan jari-jarinya bergemetar. bingung dengan semua yg terjadi pada dirinya.

Apa mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan? Dia tidak mau!

"Apanya yg tidak?"

Seorang lelaki jangkung bersuara berat duduk disamping baekhyun. Baekhyun menengokkan wajahnya keasal suara dengan cepat dan membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Chanyeol? Kau masih hidup?"

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo saling berpandangan bingung, kemudian memutar bola mata mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kau berharap aku mati?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh chanyeol dengan erat. Membuat chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo mencari penjelasan seakan matanya sedang bertanya 'apa yg terjadi?' Pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu chanyeol.. jangan pernah pergi dariku"

Wajahnya ia benamkan di dada chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan baekhyun dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, baek.."

Chanyeol menunduk mengecup pucuk kepala namja manis di pelukannya itu. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap chanyeol yg sedang menatapnya balik.

"Apa yg terjadi hm? Apa kau bermimpi buruk _honey?"_

"Neeee~"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan rengekan manja. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat chanyeol mencubit hidungnya gemas.

" _Helloo,_ adakah yg masih mengingat keberadaanku disini"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya jengah menatap pasangan tak tahu tempat itu.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dengan chanyeol sambil menyengir lebar hingga kedua mata sipitnya membentuk lengkungan bulan sabit yg cantik.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bermimpi sangat aneh"

Baekhyun menyeruput milkshakenya sebelum berbicara kembali

"Aku bermimpi bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa bersama kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo terkikik geli mendengar ucapan baekhyun. Rumah sakit jiwa? Yang benar saja.

Sedangkan kening chanyeol mengerut lucu

"Dan juga ada chanyeol disana"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah chanyeol. Lelaki yg diliriknya itu sedang mengarahkan telunjuknya sendiri ke arah wajahnya sambil membulatkan mata.

"Aku? Apakah aku menjadi dokter yg keren disana? Oh ataukah kita sama-sama seorang perawat yg tak sengaja bertemu dan jatuh cinta lalu—"

"Kau seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa, chan"

Chanyeol yg tadinya memainkan kerah kemejanya dengan gerakan sombong dan merapikan rambut sambil mengangkat sebelah alis —pose keren— kini membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tak terima dengan apa yg baekhyun katakan. Kyungsoo tertawa cukup keras setelah mendengar kalimat yg dilontarkan baekhyun barusan.

"A-apaa?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian dirinya tidak tahan untuk ikut terkekeh saat melihat baekhyun tertawa senang. Ia mengacak rambut baekhyun hingga membuat namja itu mengerutkan bibir sebal.

Baekhyun memutuskan tak menceritakan kisah mimpinya lebih lanjut pada kyungsoo dan chanyeol. Itu terlalu menakutkan bagi baekhyun dan ia ingin menyimpannya seorang diri.

"Bagaimana tawaranku tadi? Apa kau mau berubah pikiran atau tetap pada pilihan pertamamu?" Kyungsoo segera menginterupsi sebelum kedua orang itu benar-benar melupakannya

Kyungsoo meletakkan beberapa foto desain tuxedo diatas meja didepan baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap foto itu secara bergantian.

"Aku tahu kau dan chanyeol sudah menentukan pilihan, aku hanya ingin menawarkan produk baru dari desainer asal eropa ini pada kalian. Ini baru saja diluncurkan kemarin. Ya siapa tahu ada yg lebih menarik perhatian kalian?"

Baekhyun saling berpandangan dengan chanyeol. Meminta pendapat calon suaminya itu.

"Aku tetap pada pilihan pertamaku, aku sudah berjanji akan mengenakan tuxedo rancanganmu saat menikah. Lagipula aku sangat menyukai desainnya. bukan begitu chanyeol?"

"Apapun itu asal kau senang, honey" Chanyeol meraih pinggang baekhyun dan merangkulnya

"Baiklah jika itu maumu"

Kyungsoo memunguti foto-foto itu dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas

"Ah aku hampir lupa kyung, tolong sampaikan undangan pernikahan kami pada xiumin hyung. Dan sampaikan maaf karena aku tidak sempat memberikannya langsung"

Baekhyun menyelipkan sebelah tangannya dan merogoh tas di pangkuannya. Merasa tak menemukan apa yg dicarinya, ia menyibaknya lebih lebar hingga bisa melihat isi didalam tas tersebut.

Tapi apa yg dilihatnya membuatnya tercekat. Benda itu..

Selembar lipatan kain berwarna putih dengan logo sebuah rumah sakit jiwa di saku samping kanan..

Baekhyun cepat-cepat meraih sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip diantara lipatan kain itu

' _Sampai bertemu lagi di mimpimu selanjutnya'_

Bola mata baekhyun melebar saat melihat huruf-huruf yg tertulis dengan tinta berwarna merah di secarik kertas kusut itu.

— _Kim Junmyeon—_

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
